


Strings Of Fate

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on Your Name, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: Your whole life you've been looking for him, your soulmate.But years go by and you loose hope.Will you ever find him?Soulmates AUBased on the film "Your Name"





	1. Strangers

It was well known that one of the greatest accomplishments one could ever have was finding your soulmate. Since you were a child, stories about them surrounded you. This only resulted in you getting a desperate need to find yours as soon as possible.

But as years passed by and you grew, you also heard about stories of tragedies, stories about people not finding their soulmates and dying alone, without ever feeling whole. This took a toll on your faith, believing that you would be one of those people, ending alone without ever finding out what love felt like.

The dynamic was quite easy, a red string connects two people who were born and destined to be with each other. Once you came face to face with them, you felt a rush of recognition (or at least that’s what they say) and that’s it, you have your happily ever after. 

But of course, there’s a trick. Your whole life you will feel as if you’re looking for someone even if you don’t know who or what they look like. You could spend your whole walk to school or job looking from right to left trying to find them, wondering who is it, if you just missed them or if you should've taken another route. It was extremely tiring, the panic and anxiety always present. A never ending feeling of emptiness that’ll only go away once you stand in front of your true love. 

When you were a teenager, every single day you’d wake up full of hope that you’d finally meet your soulmate. But as years passed by and nothing happened, you realized that you were only wasting your life away, waiting and hoping for something that might not even happen.

Once you reached your twenties you made a promise to yourself, to not give up but also to enjoy your life and focus on other things that could be more useful. With this mindset you allowed yourself to relax and actually enjoy college, traveling and hanging out with your friends. All of this without the worry of looking for someone everywhere you went.

You were doing good in college, putting aside the deadlines drowning you in stress, you were handling it fairly good. It was the last month of the semester, you had some extra classes and exams but overall you were almost finished.

December had just arrived, mornings were cloudy and light rain made the wind feel colder. Chills ran through your body, your clothes were damp from the rain and humidity. In a failed attempt to stay warm, you hugged your books closer to your chest trying to protect yourself. Your were heading to class when you ran into one of your classmates.

“Hey! Did you read the e-mail the teacher sent?” She asked you as you came closer to her.

“E-mail? What e-mail? Please don’t tell me class is canceled again.” You asked in panic, it cannot be.

“Sadly yes, the professor just sent it. Quite rude if you ask me, making us wake up early for nothing.” You groaned in annoyance. This was the second time this week.

“Well thanks anyway, guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Your friend nodded her head and you said goodbye to each other.

Seeing that you were already up, you decided to seize the day and take a walk to the nearest park. Perhaps you could find a nice bench or tree where you could start studying for the upcoming exam.

Once you got there, you sat on a bench right under a tree. The shade making you colder, you curled yourself bringing your knees to your chest. Deciding you were comfy enough, you started to read.

Half an hour later you started feeling a bit cramped. Deciding to stretch for a bit, you stood up and rolled your head and shoulders. Suddenly you started to feel anxious. Confused, you tried to shook it off but it got stronger as each second passed by. Turning your head to the right you saw kids running. But when you turned to the left something caught your attention.

A tall man, with a grey sweatshirt and dark jeans, his black hair up in a bun sitting under a tree reading on his own. 

You couldn’t take your eyes off of him, it was as if you were under a trance. You scolded yourself for being creepy, staring was rude after all. You forced your eyes to look elsewhere but it didn’t matter, you turned to him again. There was something that pulled you to him.

Suddenly he closed his book, gathered his things and stood up. He was leaving.

A sense of panic overcame you, you didn’t want him to go. And you didn’t know why.

He started to make his way to you. Walking along the path that passed right beside the bench you were standing next to. In order to look nonchalant and as if you hadn't been staring at him for the past five minutes, you grabbed your book again and pretended to read it. With the corners of your eyes you followed his movements until he was practically in front of you.

You averted your eyes down to your book avoiding to openly stare at him. Unbeknownst to you at that very moment he looked down at you, product of an unconscious pull that begged him to turn his eyes on your way, and opened his mouth but no words came out. He continued his way failing to shake the odd feeling, not knowing what made him so interested in you.

When it was safe to look again, you glanced at his retreating form with a frown on your face and sadness in your heart.


	2. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your whole life you've been looking for him, your soulmate.  
> But years go by and you loose hope.  
> Will you ever find him?
> 
> Soulmates AU  
> Based on the film "Your Name"

Two weeks had passed by since the stranger at the park. The thought of him being your soulmate crossed your mind, but if that was the case, why hadn’t you recognized him? Your friends told you that it was very likely that the both of you had to look at each other simultaneously for it to work. So basically you were so close and fucked it up in the end.

Frustration clouded you. The following day you returned to the park trying to find him again but he never came, nor the day after. Hope was fading away as days kept passing by. Who knew when would you see him again? It could take years.

Then, you started blaming yourself. If you had not been a coward you could possibly be with your soulmate right now. What if’s tormented you. You were one step closer to madness.

Finally sadness came. Isolating yourself from your friends, sleeping all day and eating only one meal per day. You felt empty, tired and lonely. The promise you once made to yourself long forgotten.

Sunday came and you woke up only to find darkness. You checked your cellphone and realized it was 11pm, you had been sleeping the whole day. Feeling awake, you decided to take a walk to tire yourself and go back to sleep, tomorrow was Monday and the last week of school.

Stepping out of your home in your pajamas and a hoodie, you start walking without thinking. Unconsciously you find yourself at _the park_ and groan. It was like rubbing salt on an open wound. You make your way to the bench again and sit in silence, staring into nothing. It felt like hours passed by but it was probably only a few minutes.

It wasn’t fair, how could you know it was him? Blame, rage and sadness engulfed you again. Tears began to form in your eyes making your nose itch. Thoughts started to torment you. What if you never see him again? What if you end up miserable for the rest of your life? The agony was too much. You allowed the tears to roam free from your eyes all the way down to your cheeks. Your soft cries could be heard, but luckily no one was there to listen.

Hours later you decided it was enough, you took a deep breath to calm yourself and exhaled. With a shaky sigh you tried to divert your thoughts to somewhere else, school mostly. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t notice sleep embracing you, the ache in your heart being the last thing you remember.

A soft voice invaded your dreams. It was singing but you couldn’t recognize what exactly. After a few seconds, you felt a light caress in your cheek going up to your hair. It felt so nice that you almost forgot no one should be playing with your hair. You were supposed to be alone.

Opening your eyes in panic, you quickly sat up. No one was there. Taking deep breaths to calm yourself you began to stand up and-

“I hope you had a nice sleep. You seemed quite distressed earlier.” A voice called from behind.

Almost sending you into cardiac arrest, you jump in your seat and curse.

“What the fu-” Turning to face the voice, you find yourself struggling to breath as you see who is it.

It was him. _The_ stranger.

A rush of cold air embraced you and suddenly you felt a wave of emotions overcoming you. With watering eyes you looked up at him and stared. His green eyes never leaving yours. Your heart was beating so fast and a sense of warmth and relief cursed through your body. It really was him. Your soulmate.

“You… a-are you…” Words failed you, your mind a mess and your body trembling both in cold and anxiety.

“Your soulmate? Yes. I hope so, I-I have never felt like this before. Please tell me you feel it too?” Uncertainty filled his voice.

“Y-yes, I feel it.” Muttering out your answer you start coming to terms that this was real. He was real.

Out of nowhere, he squints his eyes looking behind you and proceeds to lift his arm to look at his watch. With a frown on his face he looks back at you and a tender smile makes its way on his lips.

“I am afraid I must leave,” at your confused glance he continues. “The sun is rising and sadly, I have duties to attend. But we must meet again. Do you have something where I can write my number?”

Still staring at him, you lift your arm with your palm to the sky and offer it. He chuckles and quickly grabs it as he searches for something in his blazer. Finally, he gets a marker out and starts writing down on your hand. Once he is finished he turns to look at you again.

“Until we meet again, my love.” Giving you a kiss on your forehead, he smiles and walks away. Glancing back at you every few steps.

Once he is out of your eyesight you seem to come out of your trance and take a look at your hand. Black inked words adorning it. There, right underneath his number, were all the answers to your questions.

**Please darling, don’t forget to call me.**

**Your soulmate,**

**Loki.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I don't think I'll be doing a 3rd part, so I'll leave it to your imagination ;)  
> Feedback is welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
